starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Muunilinst/Leyendas
Muunilinst (pronunciado "MYOON-il-ist", con una silenciosa "n" cerca del final en Básico Galáctica), apodado como el Prestamista, era el mundo templado de ricos minerales y era el hogar de los Muuns y la sede del Clan Bancario InterGaláctico. Estaba ubicado en el Corredor Braxant. Era un miembro de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes bajo el mando del Presidente San Hill. Características geográficas Muunilinst era un exuberante planeta de bosques, llanuras y altos picos montañosos con sus cielos considerados los más bellos de la galaxia. Tenía un núcleo de hierro líquido, un fuerte campo magnético, y era volcánicamente activo a lo largo de su historia conocida. Sus océanos bajos contenían cientos de “respiradores”, que eran volcanes cónicos construidos por poderosos respiraderos en la corteza. Muchos, aunque no todos, de estos respiradores arrojaban gases sobrecalentados que contenían metales preciosos, ricos y puros del núcleo del planeta. Los mismos conos que rodeaban estos respiraderos estaban formados por capas de metales preciosos, mezclados con los moluscos, gusanos tubulares y helechos bioluminicentes alimentados por el calor y el agua. Fueron estas formaciones naturales las que proporcionaron a los Muuns la casi inagotable riqueza para garantizar el crédito de toda la galaxia. Cultura Los altos y delgados Muuns eran famosos por su perspicacia financiera, por ser genios matemáticos (de ahí el nombre Prestamista de su mundo natal Muunilinst) y por su codicia. Los niños Muuns podían calcular fórmulas complejas tan rápidamente como la mayoría de los adultos de otras especies. Los Muuns típicamente miraban a otras especies como templadas e inmaduras, sintiéndose poco culpables por explotarlas. Poseían un impulso para competir con otras razas e incluso entre ellos. Sin embargo, también tenían un aspecto fundamental por la equidad, y consideraban que un contrato era casi un fideicomiso sagrado; eran conocidos por seguir siempre la ley al pie de la letra, aunque a menudo no el espíritu. Su sociedad seguía una estricta jerarquía de castas. Las castas más altas eran financieros, abogados, ingenieros y diplomáticos. Los Muuns comunes rara vez salían de la superficie. La movilidad ascendente se limitaba a los más dotados de los niños comunes: eran probados rigurosamente, y si se los encontraba dignos, se les permitía entrar en las castas superiores. También había un circuito de carreras de vainas en la ciudad de Pilaan. Lugares thumb|left|La principal puerta de entrada a [[Harnaidan.]] La ciudad Muun más grande era Harnaidan, la sede del CBIG, y la capital del planeta. Construida alrededor de una serie de agujas magníficas que alcanzaban cuatro kilómetros hacía el cielo, Harnaidan tenían una población de más de cincuenta millones. Fue construida sobre unas cavernas que contenían lagos extensos, calentados naturalmente y unas aguas termales enormes calentadas por los respiraderos del magma. Mientras las castas más altas hacían su trabajo diario, las castas inferiores nadaban por las ricas aguas, recogiendo moluscos y algas. Harnaidan fue, desafortunadamente para los Muuns, en su mayoría arrasada durante la batalla de las Guerras Clon. Un Gancho Celestial conectaba Harnaidan con el Centro Espacial Puerto Alto, una ciudad orbital. Las plataformas de defensa espacial Golan que defendían Muunilinst se podían ver desde aquí, así como una magnifica vista del planeta brillando abajo. Mariunhus era una ciudad particularmente rica construida alrededor de un respirador rico en oro, platino y otros metales preciosos. Mariunhus era un ejemplo de una “bodega-aguja”, una montaña virtual de la riqueza mantenida segura, que podían ser minada en un momento para garantizar los créditos a cualquier parte de la galaxia. Otros respiraderos eran conocidos por los metales industriales y eran conocidos como “agujas de mina”. Historia Los primeros acontecimientos Los antiguos esclavos de los Rakata durante la época del Imperio Infinito, los Muuns, eventualmente alcanzaron su independencia. En Muunilinst, los Muuns establecieron una economía originalmente basada en la agricultura y la pesca, hasta que los viajeros interestelares se hicieron comunes y el valor de los metales preciosos para la económica galáctica comenzó. Durante toda la era de la República Galáctica, Muunilinst tuvo una habilidad para financiar empresas potencialmente rentables en todo su sector, sin importar la ética o la lealtad. Proporciono gran parte del financiamiento para el cercano mundo colonia humana Sartinaynian, que, irónicamente, se separó de la República debido a sentimientos anti-alienígenas. Los clanes bancarios de Muunilinst no estaban interesados en estos prejuicios; estaban mucho más interesados en los créditos. Financiaron colonias, gremios comerciales y corporaciones a lo largo del Corredor Braxant. En algún momento de su historia, los Muuns también colonizaron el planeta Mugeeto, que al igual que el mismo Muunilinst, se convertiría en un rico e importante centro financiero. Eventualmente, tanto Muunilinst como Sartinaynian llegaron a ser mundos miembros de la República, y Muunilinst se convirtió en uno de los mayores poderes financieros de la galaxia. Cuando la República estableció el Crédito Galáctico Estándar, el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico fue su garante y distribuidor. La corrupción del Clan Bancario fue en gran medida descontrolada a medida que la República caía en el declive, y con la amenaza inminente de la ruptura de la ley y el orden, invirtieron en miles de droides Hailfire para desalentar a los clientes de incumplimiento de sus préstamos. Guerras Clon Consistente con su reputación de jugar en ambas partes, Muunilinst apoyó simultáneamente la moneda de la República y de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes durante las Guerras Clon. Sin embargo, las alianzas con la Confederación, llevaron a las fuerzas Separatistas a construir fábricas de droides y depósitos de municiones en Muunilinst, sobre las objeciones de la mayoría de los nativos Muuns. Desesperados, acudieron secretamente a la República para que los ayudaran, incluso mientras que San Hill y el CBIG colaboraran con los Separatistas. Esto llevo a una serie de batallas devastadoras. thumb|left|El [[Muunilinst 10.]] Durante la Batalla de Muunilinst en el 22 ABY, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker y Voolvif Monn retomaron el planeta para la República, pero a un gran costo. Los Separatistas lucharon salvajemente para sostener el planeta, con olas de droides de batalla y un pelotón especial de droides de batalla lanceros IG dirigidos por el cazador de Jedi Durge. Los emplazamientos de armas Confederados operaban desde dentro de las ciudades, dejando a las fuerzas de la República sin más remedio que asaltar las ciudades directamente. La batalla devastó la infraestructura Muun y llevó a la galaxia al borde de la ruina financiera. Muunilinst volvió a estar bajo el control Separatista al final de la guerra, las fuerzas Separatistas situadas aquí y en Mygeeto huyeron al sector Ciutric y unieron sus fuerzas con los piratas y los esclavistas Thalassianos. thumb|La batalla de Muunilinst causó un daño significativo a Harnaidan. Imperio Galáctico Muunilinst más tarde se convirtió en el centro financiero del Imperio Galáctico. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras facciones de la CSI, el Imperio no destruiría al CBIG, ya que habría puesto a la galaxia en una gran recesión, sino más bien lo subyugaría. Muchos Imperiales no tenían ningún cariño por los alienígenas, especialmente los que se habían asociados con la Confederación, pero las riquezas minerales de Muunilinst eran demasiado importantes para la estabilidades del crédito Imperial. Los préstamos y las operaciones empresariales Muuns fueron obstaculizados por los duros decretos Imperiales y la presencia de monitores Imperiales estacionados en todas las instituciones financieras del planeta. Muunilinst no era más leal al Imperio de lo que le fue a la República o la Confederación, pero consideró conveniente no socavar el poder Imperial, argumentando que, no importando el resultado de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el vencedor se vería obligado a seguir haciendo negocios con los Muuns y el CBIG. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el jefe del CBIG, San Hill fue capturado por IG-88, un cazarrecompensas al servicio del Consorcio Zann. Permaneció como parte del Remanente Imperial durante los años de la Nueva República, protegido por dos plataformas de batalla Golan III. Sorprendentemente, pero de nuevo consistente con su reputación, incluso mientras que formaba parte del Remanente Imperial, Muunilinst todavía se convirtió en el garante del crédito de la Nueva República. Esto enfureció a los Moffs, pero no pudieron moverse contra el CBIG sin descentralizar el crédito Imperial. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Durante la invasión yuuzhan vong a la galaxia, los alienígenas extra-galácticos atacaron el Remanente Imperial, pero los Imperiales lograron resistir. En un ataque coordinado, los yuuzhan vong diezmaron a las fuerzas que protegían a Muunilinst. El mismo planeta fue bombardeado desde la órbita, reduciéndolo a una tierra baldía de la cual los yuuzhan Vong arrancaron a cualquier superviviente para su uso como mano de obra esclava. Post-Guerra Yuuzhan Vong En el 40 DBY, Muunilinst se había recuperado, con él y Mygeeto funcionando como centros financieros de la esfera de influencia del entonces Remanente Imperial. Esto había continuado con el Imperio Fel y posteriormente con el Imperio en exilio, pero finalmente terminó con el Triunvirato de la Federación Galáctica. Detrás de escena Los diseñadores de Star Wars: Clone Wars hicieron que las ciudades de Muunilinst se parecieran a las estructuras griegas neoclásicas sacadas de los billetes de un dólar de EE.UU. e imitaron también el tono verdoso de la tinta. El iniciado 65 llama a este planeta "Muun". Apariciones *''Darth Bane: Dinastía del Mal'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' * *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars: Planetary Forces'' * * *''Only the Force'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:3:10 Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Year's Start Fete Day Edition'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novel *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Dark Times 11: Vector, Part 5'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrifice'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelation'' *''Halcón Milenario'' }} Fuentes *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * * *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' *''Endless Vigil'' Categoría:Mundos fortaleza Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Lugares de Muunilinst Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas aliados con el Imperio de Fel Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas terrestres